The Clique: The Lovely Bones
by dont break my heart
Summary: The Lovely Bones, the Clique style. Follow Claire Lyons, as she watches her loved ones continue life on earth after she is murdered by the Blocks' gardener. How does life go on without her? Death. Rated M just incase.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own what you see, the credit goes to Alice and Lisi.

**A/N: **Okay this is a totally random thing that I put together-The Lovely Bones, by Alice Sebold--and The Characters,from the Clique. The Lovely Bones is one of my favorite stories--and so is the Clique, and sitting here today I just thought -- what if? And thats where the magic began. You may not like the fanfiction--but that's simply what it is, a fanfiction. It's not meant to be perfect and sometimes--they just don't make sense. But here it is...

_ONE_

**M**y name was Claire Lyons. I was thirteen when I was murdered on December 19th 2003. I guess you could say no one expected someone to be murdered in my neighborhood, one of the richest in Westchester. Although I was never what anyone would consider rich--I did look it I guess. With my pale blue eyes and blonde hair. I was often told I "had the face of a model". I guess the only thing that gave away that I wasn't extremely rich to people were my off-season Gap clothes, my various pairs of Ked's and my crooked bangs. But I was just happy the way I was and I didn't want to change for anyone.

You may be wondering this: If she wasn't rich, how did she end up living in one of the richest neighborhoods? Let me answer. My father decided he needed a change, and he had a friend, William Block, in Westchester. They were best friends in college, and he figured Westerchester was the change that our family needed. So there we were, living in Mr. Block's guesthouse.

I wasn't killed by Mr. Block, by the way. Wiliam was one of the kindest people I had ever met in my short thirteen years on Earth, and he wouldn't hurt a fly. I had begun to consider him my second father. It always made me wonder how him and his wife managed to concieve a selfish brat for a child. Otherwise known as Massie Block. She was the alpha of the school I was attending--OCD, and her clique is called The Pretty Committee.

Don't get me wrong, as Massie and I got to know each other--we became almost like sisters, in that short four months I was still living. But just before I died I was able to keep her in check with me. It's such a shame, I would've enjoyed getting to know her better. After all, I was just accepted into TPC. Just then had my first boyfriend, better known as Cam Fisher. And no, I wasn't killed by my boyfriend. Please, don't assume everyone I mention is a suspect.

My murderer was a man that did yardwork for the Block's. I'll give him this--he was a fantastic gardener, he could always make a flower grow anywhere and they always turned out beautiful. My mother loved everything that he did, as did Mrs. Block. Now that I've had time to think about things--I find it funny that he was able to bring life to flowers, but take life away from innocent people.

On December 19th, it was our last day of school before the Holiday break at OCD. The Block's driver, Issac, had just picked us up from the school and dropped us off at Massie's house, TPC had planned on not only having our weekly sleepover--but having a Christmas exchange, since this would be the last time we would be seeing each other until the New Year.

"Kuh-laire," Massie yelled with a scowl on her pretty face. "What are you doing?"

I lifted my eyebrows, challenging her with a smirk. "Reading, ever heard of it princess?"

I quickly turned the pages to the book I was reading for A.P English, and glanced up at the rest of TPC. Dylan Marvil, had her perfectly manacured hand up to her mouth, stiffling a giggle. While Kristen Gregory, the only one I had ever truely been accepted by, was openly laughing. Massie's super best friend, Alicia Rivera's eyes caught hold of mine and I could tell that if fear of getting bitched at by Massie wasn't in her way, she'd totally be laughing with the rest of them.

"Whatever." Massie said, shoving a piece of her brown hair out of her Amber eyes. "Let's go inside."

Issac opened the door to the Range Rover, as if right on command.

"Thanks." Most of the girls mummbled, as they made their way into the Block's estate out of the harsh winter air.

As soon as we got inside, my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket and I quickly grabbed it out, in hopes that it was my boyfriend, Cam. But it was my brother texting me from his friend's phone--which until then I never found to be weird, since none of his friends actually had cellphones, telling me to come home.

"Um," I started with a slight sigh, preparing myself for atleast a week of having a cold shoulder from Massie, if I left her party. "Todd just texted me, he said I needed to get home? I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Kuh-laire!" Massie exclaimed, looking moreso disapointed than angry. "We just got here."

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said calmly with a pout. "I'll text you later tonight."

"Or you could just show up at her house." Alicia said in a flat tone. Ever since I had arrived here, Alicia has been jealous of me and Massie's friendship. Not that I blame her. But I didn't have time to say anything--I was curious to know why my brother wanted me home.

I slipped my Ked's back on and opened the front door, feeling the winter wind against my skin caused me to chill, but I stepped outside anyways, almost loosing my balance on the icey sidewalk.

I decided to walk a different way to the guesthouse today--since Mr. Block had it remodeled in early September, a month after we arrived, it was pretty far away from the main house--but still close. I continued walking and about half way there I stopped and picked up a pile of snow. Being my first winter in Westchester, this was really the only time I had ever seen snow in person, it facinated me.

"Don't let me startle you." A mans voice came out of the shed, causing me to jump a bit. I don't know why I didn't find it weird that I came face to face with Arnie Wilson, the Blocks gardener, until now after it was to late. "Just getting some tools out of here."

"Mr. Wilson." I said calmly, letting the snow slide out of my hands. I don't know why I didn't walk away then, it was as if I was glued to the ground.

"You're the girl that's living in the guest house," He said, sitting a mug filled with coffee down. "Right?"

"Mhm."

"How is your family liking Westchester?" I didn't think anything of having a bit of small talk with him, I had been asked that question many times over the past few months.

"Just fine." I said, letting a chill go through my body that I realized was not from it being cold outside.

"I have a fire going in here," He said motioning towards the oversized shed, that could've past as an addition to the house. "Want to come warm up?"

"I actually should be getting home," I started, glancing up at him and smiling. "My mother likes me home before dark--and I got a text from my brother, saying I needed to get home."

"It's after dark, Claire." He said.

I wish I would've realized at that moment that I never told him my name, but I guess I just assummed one of the adults had talked about me to him before, and the thought never really crossed my mind. But, unluckily for me Mr. and Mrs. Block--and my parents, had never mentioned my name to him.

"I heard about the what happend to your daughter," He would say to my father a few weeks later. "What a horrible, horrible tragedy. What was your daughters name, again?"

"Claire." My father replied, glancing down at the ground and letting a tear or two fall beneath him.

Mr. Wilson shook his head sadly, "Shame. I hope they get the bastard."

By that time I was in my own heaven, looking down at my loved ones struggling with their feelings--and coping with the sense of loss. "How could he just lie like that?" I would ask my intake counselor, Elizabeth. "And to his face, nonetheless!" She would just simply reply, "The man has no shame." It's a simple as that.

Mr. Wilson said I could stay for a few minutes, but he had to get back to work in no longer than five minutes and sadly, I believed him. So I followed him into the shed--my book in my hands.

"What're you reading?" He asked politely, pulling another mug out and pouring some hot liquid in it for me. "Coffee?"

"To Kill A Mocking Bird." I replied, starting to tense up. "No thank you."

"C'mon, Massie or Todd would have some." He said, shaking the mug in front of my face in a teasing manner.

"Okay." I said grabbing the drink from him and bringing it to my lips.

"I read that book when I was a teenager, which wasn't that long ago." He said with a wink, causing me to feel a little disgusted. I quickly gulped down the rest of the hot drink, not caring if I burn my tongue and made my way towards to door to the shed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Mr. Wilson, I really have to get home."

"I don't know what makes you think you're leaving." He said, his gaze harsh. "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly. And might I add, I was feeling quite violated.

He never left my face and said calmly. "I want to make sure you're a virgin."

Now, I was just offended and could feel the heat rushing to my face. I stammered, "Of course I am!"

"I want to make sure," He said grabbing my wrist, "Your parents will thank me. They only want good girls. Not easy sleezy girls."

"Mr. Wilson," I started to feel a few tears trickle down my cheek, "Please...let me go."


	2. Two

**A/N:** just so you know, most of the stuff that happened in some of the books, happened in this story. I'm not counting when Claire was in Dial L.

**DISCLAIMER: **same as before.

_TWO_

**"Y**ou aren't leaving, Claire." He said, pulling me towards him. "You're mine now."

Now I was no Kristen, meaning I wasn't in shape, and no matter how much I struggled I wasn't as strong as him. I couldn't move. I fought as hard as I could not to let him hurt me, but struggling only seemed to make it worse. I soon found myself lying on the ground in the shed, Mr. Wilson on top of me, breathing heavily, the look of evil in his eyes.

I now realized how silly it was to believe that was Todd texting me--it was then that I realized it was all a trick to get me to go back there alone.

I then thought of my mother.

She would be checking the antique clock on the wall in the living room, wondering where Todd was. Not even worrying about me, knowing that I was safe at the Block's house, the place I spent basically all of my friday nights at since arriving in Westchester.

Mr. Wilson started to press his lips against mine. I could feel his stubble, and his breath smelt terrible. I wanted to scream, but I was afraid that if I would, he would kill me on the spot. In my entire life I had been kissed by only two boys-- Josh Hotz and Cam Fisher. Josh was just one of those random--oops it was fun kissing you but I don't have feelings for you, kisses. But Cam...he was what I truly considered my first kiss. My first boyfriend, the guy who would always be in my heart. I truly believed I loved him. Our first kiss was sweet, it was after one of his soccer games and it had started to rain, and he just kissed me right there. And the rest just fit together.

"Don't Mr. Wilson." I somehow managed to say, even though I was begining to run out of breath from him laying on top of me. I said the words "Please" and "Don't" a lot during the struggle, which Elizabeth later told me that almost everyone used those words in different combinations before the died.

"I want you so bad, Claire." He moaned, kissing my kneck.

"Please," I stuttered, starting to feel defeated already. But knowing I shouldn't give up the fight just yet. "Don't. Please."

It was obvious that he was begining to grow annoyed with my speaking, so he grabbed the white fuzzy Juicy Couture hat that Massie had bought me as an early Christmas present and shoved into my mouth, causing me to gag a little bit. I then felt the familiar sting in my eyes--I knew that I was going to start crying. Not to mention the taste of pennies that was currently flooding my mouth.

"Claire! Claire!" I could hear my brother hollering from the guest house and Massie saying, "I bet she ditched out on my party for Cam."

If only she knew where I really was--and what was currently happening. I could feel him inside of me, with what is supposed to be a beautiful experince, it hurt like hell and it was anything but beautiful.

"Kuh-laire!" I heard Massie screech, wishing that she would come looking for me in the shed, but knowing she never would. "You're so D2M!"

I knew she wasn't be serious, as I heard her say that many times. But a part of me wondered, if she knew what was going on would she of really said that? How could she be so mean most of the time? And I knew when she said that I ditched her, she didn't really believe herself. I heard a slight shake in her voice. But, that could of just been the cold winter wind hitting her gently.

When Mr. Wilson stopped and relaxed, he laid still on top of me for what I would guess was fifteen minutes. I had then realized that he had taken away such a very special gift from me, but I was alive. Glory, I was still alive! But I could tell that he wasn't through with me. It wasn't until he opened his eyes, that I realized what he had planned.

He was going to kill me.

"Why don't you get up?" He said gently, almost causing myself to believe I was overreacting. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me. Maybe he was going to spare me, and flee town. Pretend like none of these had ever happened.

When I didn't move, I noticed his eyes held a certain angry glow to them, and I instantly regretted not moving when he asked me to. Maybe if I had I would still be alive. As alive as I could be.

He walked to the side and grabbed a razor that I had not noticed earlier. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen next. I wasn't ready to die, I was only thirteen years old!

Mr. Wilson slowly walked towards me, taking the hat from my mouth and smiling softly. "Tell me you love me."

He put the razor right below my throat, I could feel the coldness of it touching my skin. So softly, I told him what he wanted to hear. The end came anyways.


	3. Three

**DISCLAIMER: **same as always.

**DEDICATION: **to all the people who reviewed it, _xsweetdreamsx , cliqueluver4lyfe , nacialuvssoccer, justthegirl13 , arystar._ The people who fav'd it / alert'd it: _arystar, nacialuvssoccer, xoxoshopaholicdancerxoxo, cliqueluver4lyfe_. This ones for **you**.

**A/N: **This chapters a little shorter than the others, it's kind of a filler. And, so someone reviewed saying this should be rated M, and I think I will rate it just as that, just to be safe.

**PS: **has anyone seen the trailer for The Clique's movie? If so, what'd you think? If not, youtube search it!

* * *

_THREE_

At first, when I entered heaven I thought everyone saw the same thing I did. The streets--were that of Orlando, and every corner was a Gap--there were a few Starbucks too. And I can't forget the candy stores--all of which sold all things gummy. Guys played Hockey in the street--moving out of the way for old fashioned cars. There was a beach that reminded me of one back home, too.

There was a tall school there--it looked a lot like OCD and Briarwood, which made me smile. The only thing is, the only classes I had to take were Drama and a Photography class. Two of my favorite things to do on earth. I couldn't believe it--my heaven, had almost everything I'd ever dreamed of! Almost.

But after a few days in heaven--and a few long talks with Elizabeth, I had come to realize that the people I met along the way are in their own version of heaven, and mine just fit right in.

It was then that I had met Laura--who later became my roommate. She was sitting out in front of the candy store, munching on some sour gummy worms. We had a lot in common--we both had been from Orlando before we died. (Even if I died in Westchester, I would always consider myself and Orlando girl.)

"My names Claire." I said politely, sticking my hand out and waiting for her to grip it.

"Laura.' She said, smiling as much as she could. You could tell she still had a sad look on her face.

We both sat there for a couple minutes in silence. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A week."

"Same."

"Do you love it or hate it here?" She asked, studying my face.

"Dislike it." I replied, hoping not to offend her.

"Same."

It was the begining of a beautiful friendship, I felt a real connection to this girl. It seems we not only had a lot in common but we both died on the same day. Her father and her were in a car accident on their way to the family cottage for winter break, when he lost control of his car. He surrvived, but she didn't.

Not long after me and Laura became friends, my intake counselor, Elizabeth, stopped by with a picture of Pink Lemonaide and a bag of gummy worms. "I'm here to help." She said, looking at the two of us with a perfect smile.

"I'm bored." Laura said with a sigh, looking down at her feet before grabbing some gummy worms and shoving them into her mouth.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked kindly, in the voice a mother would ask her children. "All you have to do is desire it, and if you desire it enough and understand why--really know--it will come."

"People grow up." I said, simply. Looking Elizabeth straight in the eye. "I want to be able to live. Grow up."

"That isn't possible."

"Can we atleast watch the living?" Laura wanted to know.

"You won't experince it." Elizabeth said with a sad sigh, I knew she wanted to live again too. All of us did, but no matter how much we wanted it would never be.

* * *

My mother was sitting at home the Saturday morning after I was killed, watching the television with Todd while my father made breakfast. "Is Claire home yet?" She asked anxiously, hoping my father would say that I had snuck in without being noticed. But I hadn't.

Ever since last night when Massie came over, bringing the presents from the rest of TPC, my mother had wondered where I was. They assumed I was just with Cam.

The phone started ringing, and Todd walked over to pick it up while my father flipped the pancakes. "Sup?"

"Hey," Cam Fishers voice said from the other line. "Can I speak to Claire?"

"She's not with you?" Todd asked, glancing at my mother who was now walking over to the phone.

She snatched the phone from my younger brother, and practically yelled into the phone, "Where is she?"

"Mrs. Lyons, I really don't know." He said as calm as possible. I could hear the thoughts going through his head 'Where's Claire?' and 'I hope she's okay.' It made my heart smile to know that he thought so kindly of me, and it made me sad to know that I would never be near him again.

My mother sighed into the phone and said, "Massie said that Claire got a text yesterday after school from Todd, but after she thought about it for a while, she figured it was just you wanting to hang out with her."

I saw my father chuckle from a distance, putting the pancakes on a plate. 'Crazy kids' he thought to himself, 'they think they're pulling a fast one on their parents, saying oh we're just friends, but really they're not'.

"Is it okay if I came over and waited for her?" Cam asked kindly into the phone. "I'm sure she'll turn up later today. She probably just went to Lane's house or something. Plus, I'm leaving tomorrow and I've got a present for her."

My mother seemed to consider it for a while before saying, in the calmest voice she could come up with. "Sure."

And just like that, their conversation was over. It was weird to think my boyfriend and my family would be hanging out without me.


	4. Four

**DISCLAIMER: **still don't own anything...

_Four_

"What do you think, Bean?" Massie asked her pug, doing a twirl around in her new black sweater dress that Dylan had bought her for Christmas. Bean barked 9 times before running towards her window and looking down at what was going on outside.

"Whatcha doin' Bean?" She asked sitting down next to Bean. "Ehmagawd, that's weird. You wouldn't think Cam would already be back to visit Kuh-laire. They just hung out for like, ever last night." Massie quickly stood up and smoothed her dress out, reached for a pair of her zebra print ballet flats and her new white trench coat. "I'll brb Bean."

* * *

She slid out of her room and made her way down the stairs--to the front door. "Cam!" She hollered slipping on her hat and smiling. "What're you doing?"

The boy shrugged and glanced around, "Um, have you seen Claire?"

"Not since she ditched me to hang out with you last night." Massie said, rolling her amber eyes as if she were saying 'Duh.'

I didn't ditch you! Claire screamed from her heaven, wishing that Massie could hear her.

"She didn't hang out with me yesterday." Cam shoved his hands in his pocket, walking towards the guesthouse, making Massie pick up speed. "I hung out with Derrick." He grubbled, kicking a pile of snow out of their way.

"What?" Massie asked out of breath, her cheeks turning pink from the cold air all around them. "Are you serious?"

Cam simply nodded his head and stopped. "You don't think she like, ran away back to Orlando...do you?"

"No way!" Massie wrinkled her nose, "I doubt she'd ever go back to Ew-lando anyways!"

"True." Cam laughed a bit shaking his head. "I'm going to go wait with the Lyons' until Claire gets home..."

"I'm coming." Massie said smiling, "Mr. L always makes the best hot chocoa anyways."

I watched as my boyfriend and good friend linked arms and felt a twinge of jealousy. I doubted even then that they'd get together, not because Massie was dating Derrick, but because I knew that even if Massie could be a bitch sometimes, I knew she would never go there.

Before they got to the guesthouse Massie smiled up at Cam and said, "I'm going to call Kristen, Dylan and Alicia. Let them know what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Cam nodded, reaching for the door handle. "Is it okay if I go ahead inside?"

Massie nodded as she punched in the familiar numbers of our friends. "Sure. I'll be inside in a minute."

"Oh, hey...Arnie, is it?" Massie said in a smug tone to her gardener, who was caring a couple bags and a safe box. She found it out that he was carrying all that stuff, but shook it off. She thought she felt a chill go throughout her entire body, but figured it was just the wind. "What're you still doing here? You have like, a month off, right?"

"Yes," He said, glancing around the yard nervously. "I do."

Massie found it weird that he was kind of twitchy and his voice was shakey, but decided that he was just cold and that what he was carrying was probably heavy. "Okay..." She said, studying him with her amber eyes and glancing at the guest house, having the sudden erge to run inside.

And she did exactly that. I jumped for joy in heaven -- I knew that Massie was figuring out that something was nawt right. And Mr. Wilson was a definate suspect.

My family, Cam and Massie waited around until seven o'clock that night. Still no sign of me. Massie tried calling my cell phone atleast thirty times, but no answer. I only wished that one of them would go towards the shed, where I had dropped my cell phone outside--in a pile of snow. Mr. Wilson didn't realize that it was there. It would later be one of the only clues my family and friends would have.

"Jay, I'm worried." My mother said, looking up at the clock and then back at my father.

Massie nodded and looked at Cam sadly. He looked like he had tears filling his eyes. "Ah-greed."

"Massie. Cam," My father said, picking up the phone and looking at both of them. "Maybe you should head home."

Cam shook his head and held gazes with my father. "I'm not leaving until Claire gets home."

"Me either." Massie said stubbornly, glancing at Cam and Todd.

"I'm going to call the police." My father replied, dialing the number to the station and walking out of the room.

"Can I get you anything?" Cam asked my mother and smiled. He was trying to be helpful, and that I adored.

I watched as my mother shook her head and slowly got up. "I'm going to call your parents, Massie."

Massie shook her head and pulled out her iphone and smiled. "I'll call them. They'll be here in fifteen seconds tops."

"Okay." My mother sighed and walked towards the kitchen. "You guys could stay the night if you want to...and if your parents say it's alright."

"Done." Massie said hanging up her phone and getting up. "I texted your brother, Cam."

"Thanks." He said, being the third to get up out of the group.

It was going to be a long night for all of them, and I doubt any sleep would be involved.

"It looks like your friend is on to something." Laura whispered to me when we were sitting on the curb in front of the candy store. "She seems like a smart girl."

I nodded, "I think she is too."

"What's going on over there?" Laura pointed to where I spotted Mr. Wilson, dumping the safe into a river. No one was around and he was wearing all black, it was hard for anyone to see him.

"That's where I'm apparently laying to rest." I said sadly, shaking my head. "How is he nawt getting caught?"

"No clue." Laura said, hugging me. "But your friend..."

"I know."

"Don't worry." Laura reassured me, glancing towards the hospital where her father was and sighing sadly.

It was going to be a long night, indeed.


	5. Five

**DISCLAIMER:** yupp...still don't own anything.

**a/n: **this ones a lil slow but the next chapter will be good trust me.

_FIVE_

Days passed and still no word from me. The police had just gotten involved, but no one had any idea where I was.

It was Christmas morning--my family and the Blocks' were all supposed to be going to Aspen, but they decided that they would stay and wait. I could say that Christmas was normal for my family, but it wasn't. My mother -- even though it had only been a few days, had already started to give up hope on me coming home alive. Massie and Cam both held on to that little fringe of hope--it kept them together, to tell themselves "She's alright" or "She'll come home tomorrow, I just know it!". They wouldn't dare accept the possibilty of me being gone forever. Until Christmas morning.

_"Children laughin', people passin', meeting smile after smile. And on every street corner you'll hear..."_

I watched as Massie sang to herself as she stepped out of the estate, the snow had started melting a bit the night before. Ever since I hadn't come home the other day, she had stopped dressing up. But even in sweat clothes she still managed to look like a total ten.

I can't say what led her to the shed, but it did. Maybe I was sending her waves from heaven, telling her 'Go on now, look by the shed'. But she slowly started to walk there.

_"Silver bells. Silver bells. It's Christmas time in the city..."_

Something about being in the area caused chills to shoot through her entire body, so she decided to walk away and to join her family and mine in the guesthouse for Christmas breakfast. And she was just started to walk when she stepped on something.

She bent over and picked up the item and gasped--it was my phone.

"Ehma_gawd_." She screeched, picking up pace and running as fast as she could to talk to my parents.

* * *

As soon as Massie had shown my parents the phone, they called the police. They arrived almost instantly, and began to search the area for more clues. This was when Massie started to give up hope. She didn't know who to call--the rest of TPC were all having their Christmas vacation, Derrick was out of town. But she knew Cam would still be in town, he had convinced his parents that he was not going anywhere until I was home. So she picked up her iPhone and dialed his number.

His voice immediatly was on the other line and said, "Is she home?"

"I found..." Massie started to say, a little nervously. I had never seen her this nervous before. It was starting to worry me. The girl I thought would never break looked like she was going to...break. "I found her phone."

The other line was silent for a minute, then there was a sigh. "I'm scared."

"Come over." She stumbled on the words, but didn't think twice about having him come over. "Please."

"I'll be there soon."

* * *

After only a few hours of searching that day, the police officers had found my hat that Mr. Wilson shoved in my mouth that last day. I was so happy that they found more clues. I squeled in heaven, and Laura and I had a celebration at the candy store with Elizabeth.

I watched as Massie, Cam and Todd all sat on the couch cuddled together. They were all so cold--but not because it was cold outside. It was a really cute scene, I had never seen any of them like this before--it was almost touching, minus the whole situation.

"We found a personal item that we believe was Claires." Alex Foster, the kind police officer that would do so much for my family over the next few months. I watched as he chose his words carefully, and ran his hands through his hair nervously while handing a bag to my parents, who were standing in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Block.

Massie, Cam and Todd had made their way into the kitchen to see the scene that was unfolding. Massie gasped, a tear sliding down her cheek. "That's the hat I got her!" Her whole body started to tense up, and both Todd and Cam grabbed a hold of her. "This. Can't. Be. Happening."

"We're going to have it tested." Alex said, looking at the sad faces in the guest house. I could tell he was uncomfortable giving the news to these people, and I couldn't help but wonder: Why is he in this field?

My mother nodded, looking pale. While Kendra Block asked the question that was on my mothers mind. "When will we get it back..."

"Soon." Alex reassured the women, and slid it to another officer that no one but me saw come inside.

"How long is soon?" Mr. Block asked impatiently, glaring at the man.

"And..." The other officer started to say. "We need one of the men to come outside with us for a moment. With a key to the shed, please."

My father nodded, and Mr. Block went with him.

What they found in the shed was not me, but my_ To Kill a Mocking Bird_ book. With a blood stain right on the cover. And different spots of the shed held a few different spots of blood.

"I'm sure she's okay..." Cam said when my father and Mr. Block came back inside, shaking his head. "She has to be."

Mr. Block nodded his head. Even though after being in the shed, he knew I was not alright. He just knew."I'm sure she is."

"It's just a little bit of blood..." My father slowly said. His jaw tensing. He believed that it was just a little bit of blood. His baby girl could go on missing a little bit of blood. A little bit of blood wouldn't actually kill her.

Evidence was pilling up--but almost everyone refused to believe that I was gone.


	6. Six

**DISCLAIMER:** yeah you guessed it. i still don't own any of what you see...

**a/n: **don't worry,** cam and massie will NAWT end up together in the story**. massie is still with derrick...and i already stated that they wouldn't end up together smiley face

Oh, also, I'm soo so so so sorry for nawt updating sooner. I've been super busy, I went out of town for a while and school is starting really soon! but i'll make it up to y'all, swear to Bean.

_SIX_

The weird thing about leaving this life, for me atleast was: when I was going, I floated on by the living. I touched a girls arm. Her name was Olivia. We had never been close, but I never really had a problem with her. Alicia seemed to like the girl okay, but Massie and the others had taken to calling her Faux-livia. I just couldn't see why the hated her.

Once I was released from life, having lost it in such a violent way, I couldn't calculate my steps. In violence, you're always looking for a way out. I saw her standing outside her house--getting ready to walk inside, I could feel her excitement about being away from school for a while. I reached out to touch her--the last connection I had to earth. Hoping that if I somehow held onto her arm I could stay. But it didn't work, I was still on my way to a totally different place.

The morning after I rushed through her on my way to a better place, Olivia complained to her mother about a strange dream she had the night before. That it seemed to be real--but she wasn't sure if it was or not. Now Olivia had never been considered smart, so her mother gave her a funny look and asked her what she meant. Olivia simply replied, "I was standing outside of the house, getting ready to come in when I saw something running towards me, coming from the street over."

"It was a girl," Olivia said, starring at her mother with confusion. "It looked like she had some kind of viel over her...I could see it's face. It was a familiar face, but I can't place it."

Her mother shook her head, "You're just letting your imagination get to you, sweetie." She continued to make the breakfast she had been cooking and glanced at her daughter again. "Maybe you should go take a nap."

Olivia took that as a cue to get out of the room, and didn't mention the dream for a while. The dream that she knew deep down wasn't a dream. She didn't mention it until school started back up, and the news of my death was being shared with the entire school.

That night after school started back up, I watched as Olivia stayed up all night in her room and found her collection of year book pictures everyone had given her to be polite. She found mine and stared at it for a while, as if she was studying it. I knew she was on to something, and believed that it was me that flew past her. She was just proving herself that she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought, and I found it great.

She walked over to her computer and went to my xanga, which I had pictures of me and TPC posted on there. Different poems I had written when I was bored. Stories of me falling in love for the first time, with Cam. More pictures of me, but this time with Layne and Cam.

Although it freaked me out that she was looking at all this stuff about me, I was happy that someone was getting on to something. Even if it was someone I barely knew.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Massie would call TPC with the news that I was missing. But she couldn't do it alone, she dialed their numbers but knew that they would be having so much fun on their break she just couldn't do it. So finally, she called Cam up three days after Christmas. Hoping that he would call with her.

It didn't take Cam long to arrive at the Block estate and slowly make his way up to Massie's room. I could feel that he felt somewhat awkward being there--but it was starting to feel familiar.

He knocked on his door and slid it open slowly, spotting Massie sitting in a purple bean bag chair clutching her iphone. "Hey." He said, glancing down at her with a weak smile.

"Hi." She said, looking up at him before letting out a nervous giggle. "Gawd, this is pathetic that I have to have you here while I call someone."

"It's understandable that you're nervous." He simply said, looking at a framed picture of TPC, me included and brushing his fingers across the glass. "This is a nice picture of you all...you all look so happy."

Massie nodded, "I love it too." The picture held the faces of all of us, mid laugh. It was taken a week before school let out, and we were all dressed up like 'naughty' elves and Massie was Mrs. Claus.

After a few moments Cam asked, "So Derrick's coming back tomorrow."

"I know," Massie said with an immediate smile. "I'm so excited to see him."

Cam let out a small laugh, "He's excited to see you too. Last night, when I was talking to him all he talked about was you. He's worried also." And rolled his eyes.

"Why?" I watched as Massie's smile faded, I could tell she wasn't to thrilled about her boyfriend being worried about her.

"You know why." Cam said and then motioned towards the phone with a sad smile etched across his face. "Let's do this."

Massie drew in a deep breath before dialing Alicia's number. Bracing herself to deliver to the news.

* * *

Two days before break ended, Alex and a few other officers showed up at the guest house around 8 o'clock at night. Just a few days after the new year. He told my family that there had been to much blood found around the area of the shed. That there was little hope that I was still alive.

That was when my family grasped the point. I was dead. I wouldn't be coming back and they knew it.

So here they were, a few days after New Years and a week after Christmas. Planning my funeral. So much for Happy Holiday's.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Kristen said with a shake of her head and a sigh. "She..."

"Can't be dead." Dylan finished her setence and sniffled. "This sucks." She said as she reached for a double fudge brownie and ate more than usual. I watched as a big chunk of the brownie fell on her sweater, and was surprised to find that no one really cared.

Alicia nodded in their direction, "I was getting so used to her being Massie's tag along. I'm going to miss her." She said, not in a mean way. I could tell that she would geniunly miss me, and not just as "Massie's tag along"

I watched as Massie shot Alicia a glare for refurring to me as her tag along, silencing Alicia.

"This blows." Josh Hotz said in agreement, looking at TPC, and then towards Cam and Derrick.

Derrick shook his head, in an angry manner. "It's so unreal. I'm sorry man." He said and patted Cam on the back. I saw Cam flinch a bit with his touch, but I could tell he was glad he had all his friends.

Massie sniffed, and pet Bean. "School starts tomorrow."

"There's going to be rumors." Dylan said, shoving another brownie in her mouth.

"Given." Alicia said with a teary eye roll and then let out a slight giggle. "We'll set them straight."

"Ah-course." Kristen said, glancing at the picture frame that was being passed around between the girls and touching it. "This sucks."

_Couldn't of said it better myself._

Dylan cleared her throat, and glanced at her friends before saying. "What about Layne? Does she know?"

Massie nodded, "I called Chris, so I'm sure that she..."

Just then, Massie remembered I had an actual life back in Orlando. "Whoa, I wonder if her friends back home know anything..."

Cam shrugged, "Who knows. I mean, the Lyons' are pretty broken up right now..."

"So are _we_!" Kristen whimpered from the left side of him.

"Hey, Block?" Cam whispered to her, as everyone was getting ready to go home. "We need to find her old friends numbers--emails,_ anything._"

Massie immediatly knew what he was going to do, so she agreed. "I'll try to get on their computer later..."

"Or maybe Layne could help us?" Cam said thoughtfully. "I mean, she _was_ her best friend here, and probably has the password..."

I saw the Massie I hadn't seen in over a week shine through, "Excuse me." She tapped her feet, "I was her best friend."

"You both were." Cam reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. "I'll ask Layne if you can't get on her computer--we'll figure something out."


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer/** still not owning anything...

**A.N:** my oh my thanks for all the reviews! this is the most reviews i've ever gotten on one of my stories here (but then again i only have like three...)

* * *

**T**he next day, around three in the morning, I watched as Massie crept her way into the guest house. Trying very carefully not to make any noise. She slowly made her way into the front door and glanced around, there was no one in sight. Wearing a pair of her old Marc Jacobs ballet flats, she tip toed into the kitchen, where the computer was located.

"Massie?" My mother asked, surprised at seeing one of the Blocks come into her house at such a strange hour. "What are you doing here?" She sniffled. I didn't notice she was crying until that moment, I guess I've been neglecting my family. Having barely watched them since I arrived in this strange heaven. I, instead, had been watching how my friends were dealing.

I saw Massie flinch a little bit, and her amber eyes had a sad glow to them before she sighed. "I-I...I miss her."

My mother rushed to her side, and grabbed her in for a hug. I watched as Massie shook a little bit, but for once accepted one of my mothers hugs. "We all do."

"I couldn't sleep." Massie said, tears glisening in her eyes. "Mrs. Lyons?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay the rest of the night here..." Massie asked, looking around the guest house and then looking at the computer. I swear, this girl could be an actress.

My mother nodded her head, and said. "Of course." Before getting up and grabbing a bottle of water. "Would you like one?" Massie shook her head no, and laid herself down on the couch.

"Would you like me to stay out her 'til you fall asleep?" My mother asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Massie nodded her head, "Please."

Soon, Massie had looked like she had fallen asleep and my mother grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. Before leaving the room, I saw my mother stiffen and I realized how much she missed me at that moment. She found herself wishing it was me she was tucking a blanket around, not Massie. "Goodnight, Massie." She whispered, brushing her hand across Massie's face before slipping out of the room.

Massie waited twenty minutes before sitting up from the couch and glancing around to make sure my mother was no where in sight. "It's show time." She whispered to herself, and walked over to the computer. It was on, having been used by Todd that morning. She made sure to mute it, before logging off of his name and getting on mine.

Since logging onto the computer as me required no password, Massie had an easy time getting on. But once the internet popped up to sign on to AOL INSTANT MESSANGER, she froze. It was asking her for password, and she had no idea.

She tried "Ilovecam", failed. "ClaireCam", failed. "Blondie", failed. "LittleLyons", failed. She was just about ready to stop trying when I started yelling "Gummy!" from my heaven. It was so obvious, how did she nawt know?

I watched as she shuddered a bit, like she heard what I said. "Hmph." She said to herself, "How 'bout gummy..."

"Welcome Clairebear! You have 10 new emails, 45 new junk mail messages..."

"Yes!' She said softly, and went to my buddy list.

SariSari123: what r u doin on so late?

Massie rolled her eyes and smiled. It seemed that all of them were on. But then found herself frowning, and feeling bad for my old friends. They had no idea what was going on.

Clairebear: this is so nawt Kuh-laire.

She saw that Sari was typing, and sighed. She totally didn't want to tell these LBR's that their BFF was murdered. But she had to. She did, afterall, feel a connection with these girls. She might as well put up with them...

SariSari123: uh-huh, right. well then, who is this? i know it's you claire. mandy and sarah r staying the night. they say hi.

Clairebear: call this number 555-643-9871

SariSari123: ??

Clairebear has signed off.

Massie turned off the screen to her computer and walked over to the couch, where she saw her cell phone vibrate. "Already? That was fast!" Massie whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. "Such total LBR's."

"Claire!" A girls voice boomed through the phone. Massie could hear "What a Girl Wants." playing in the background of the phone. "You got a cell phone for Christmas? What kind? I can't believe your parents let you get one!"

Massie rolled her eyes for the billionth time that night and smiled to herself. Knowing that I obviously hadn't told them that Massie gave me a cell phone not to long ago. I was glad to see Massie acting like herself, but I could tell she was just putting on the front so no one would actually know how bad she was feeling.

"This isn't Kuh-laire!" Massie whisper snapped into the phone.

"Well who is this?" The girl said in a frustrated tone. "This is Sari, her best friend."

"Well," Massie whispered into the phone. "This is Massie Block. Her best friend."

"Glad we got that out of the way." Another girls voice snapped into the phone. "I'm Sarah. And you better tell me why you were on Claire's screen name, right now!"

"What are you my _mother_?" Massie chuckled into the phone, and then realizing this phone call was going downhill slowly and it was not a joke. Getting serious, she cleared her throat. "Just. Shut up, I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah right." Sarah...or was it Sari's voice boomed in through the phone.

Massie sighed, and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Her voice shook into the phone, and it wasn't the fake kind of sadness she had used with my mother a few minutes ago. It was real. "She..."

"On with it!"

"She died." Massie said, starting to cry a little bit and hating herself for doing so.

"Liar."

"I'm nawt lying!" Massie said into the phone, wipping her eyes. "You can call her parents if you don't --" And the line was dead.

Massie sniffed, and curled under the blanket. This was way to hard. And worst of all, they didn't believe her.

* * *

As I was watching my friends go through life without me, one day I found myself watching Josh Hotz get ready for bed. I found it weird that on his bedside table he had a photograph of me next to a one of Alicia. One of the nights I watched him, I noticed him talking to it. I then realized that while the kiss I shared with him meant nothing to me, it meant everything to him. I saw the sadness build up in him, the anger fire him up as he started to act up more in school.

He often thought, why _her_? Why he had to fall for a girl who would end up being murdered.

"Claire." He whispered to my picture one night, picking it up and slowly studying my face as if he was going to forget what I had looked like on earth. "I miss you..."

He sat it back down on his nightstand, and glanced at it before laying back. "I-I...I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend...but I just wanted you to be..."

"I wanted you and Cam to be happy." He sniffed, "He's one of my best friend...if you're listening...I still care about you. I'll never forget about you. Keep an eye on all of us, will ya? Especially Massie and Cam...there's only so much I can do to keep an eye on those two..." He glanced toward the window, and looked outside at the snow that was currently falling. He saw that there was a full moon, and sighed. Slowly he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and to get his mind off of everything that had been happening.

* * *

**Next update: **A little bit from Olivia! And, Kristen. Of course, Massie will tell Cam about Sarah Sari and Mandy not believing her...


	8. Eight

**A.N: sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, well it's been written I just…it's not my best. Be gentle on it, but review it and I promise I'll update faster and it'll be better !**__

___**E**__ver since I was little, my father always told me it was okay to cry. I cried when my goldfish died, I cried when I lost my favorite pair of Keds and I cried when I found out I was moving to Westchester._

Even though my father always said crying was okay, I never saw him cry until I was gone. I always thought guys held everything in—never letting anyone see their emotions. So, when I saw Josh crying the night before—I wasn't just shocked. I wasn't stunned, I was proud. _Proud of him for showing his emotions._ If only I knew how much I meant to him before I died, I would've paid more attention to him. Not saying that I would've dumped Cam and dated Josh, but I would've put forth an effort to be closer friends with him.

The next morning, I watched Josh stumble out of bed, mumbling to himself about how morning comes to early and saw him run his finger over the picture of Alicia. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, obviously getting ready for school. Alicia was always known to be up at 4:30 primping herself before going to school.

"Hey." Josh said, starring at her picture and then glancing at mine. He took a deep breath before declaring. "I think we need to take a break."

The clank of Alicia's curling iron was loud, and it made me jump up from my seat in the heavens. But the cry that escaped from her freshly applied lip stick mouth made me want to go back down there and give her a hug.

_Looking down at Massie talking to my boyfriend seems weird, they've become a team lately, leaving Derrington in dust, and me alone. But I really didn't mind, I still doubted them becoming boyfriend-girlfriend, and I think even if they ever did I would adjust to the thought, because I would much rather Cam date someone I knew and liked then some stranger._

"They didn't believe me." Massie said simply, taking off her white coat and sitting her drink down.

They were at Starbucks after school, talking about what Massie had said the night before to my friends from Orlando.

"What do you mean?" Cam said taking a sip of his drink and burning his tongue. "Ouch!" He snapped sitting his drink back down and sticking his tongue out.

"I called them, they didn't believe me." Massie said giggling at Cam struggling with his drink. "I guess I don't blame them for not believing me, but, why would someone make up something like this?"

"So what should we do?" Cam asked, carefully attempting to take another drink of his coffee and starring up at Massie.

"I don't know." Massie said, sitting her head on the table, not caring what is even on it. "I mean, we can't ask the Lyons' to call them…"

Cam immediately shook his head. "Obviously." He thought about it for a minute before clapping his hands together. "What about Layne?"

"What about her?" Massie asked, sitting back up and taking a drink of her Latte. She looked outside and as it started to snow again, she suddenly hated the cold weather. And wondered where I was, if I was happy? If there was a such thing as heaven.

"…Block, are you listening?" Cam said tapping his fingers on the table, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry." Massie mumbled and sneezed. "What did you say?"

Cam sighed and said, "Maybe if she told them…"

"They'd believe it." Massie said snapping her fingers and standing up from the table. "Fisher you're brilliant!" She hugged him and laughed.

"Get off me Block." Cam said seriously before busting into giggles also. "I am pretty brilliant aren't I?"

"Oh shut up." Massie said, bringing her cell phone out and looking at the time. "Ehmagawd, it's only four thirty?" She starred at her phone for a minute before dialing Layne's number.

"Are you calling her?" Cam asked.

Massie nodded and put a finger up to her lips, silently telling him to hush.

_When Mandy, Sarah, Sari and I were growing up, in the summers we'd play a game called 'Heaven'. My front porch was one of our clouds, we'd pretend to watch people go on without us and we'd try to help them. Kind of like a guardian angel game. We'd also go on Mandy's trampoline, and pretend that was our cloud/bedroom in heaven. I must say, pretending that we were in heaven was a lot better than actually being in heaven._

I watched as my three FBFF's were shopping for their Valentines day dance dresses at Plato's Closet. They were doing twirls in short poofy—outdated dresses that Massie would've burned. It reminded me of the days I spent with them thrift shopping and goofing off with them.

"So, you guys got a prank call last night?" Mandy asked giggling to herself at the site of her reflection. She was wearing a short cheetah print dress that was on the verge of making her look like a street walked and she couldn't help but laugh at the site. "What did they say?"

"That Clairebear was dead." Sari replied, grabbing a lime green dress out of Sarah's hands. "Oh my god, I so get dibs on this one!"

"They also claimed to be that May-sie girl." Sarah added, slapping Sari's arm for taking the lime green dress and sticking her tongue out.

"There would be no way Claire's dead." Mandy said softly, stepping inside her dressing room and increasing the volume in her voice. "I mean, things like that just don't happen to people like us."

"So true." Sari said in response before slipping into her dressing room also. "This dress is just so cool, it would look great with my green Keds!"

"But what if what she said is true?" Sarah asked, taking a deep breath and grabbing a sour patch kid out of her Walmart tote bag.

Both Mandy and Sari opened their doors to the dressing rooms they were in. "That's what I'm afraid of." Sari confessed, closing the door to her dressing room. "I mean, I got this weird feeling in my tummy after that call and I was just so scared that it was true."

"It's not true!" Mandy exclaimed zipping up her short sleeved hoodie. "It's not, and I'll prove it."

"How are you going to prove it?" Sari asked quietly, not making eye contact with her best friend.

"We're going to the library."

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up the dress she had thrown on the floor. It hadn't fit her well so she got angry with it. "What's going to the library going to do?"

"Yeah." Sari snorted.

"We're going to see if we can find a news paper clipping from West-chester." Mandy replied, picking up her tacky sequin purse from the ground and turning to leave the dressing room. "Are you coming or not?"

_When I was alive, I also admired Kristen Gregory. She had this I don't care attitude to her, the only thing she did care about was people finding out she was poor—but that was understandable. She could stand up to almost anyone—and if you started something with her, she'd finish it. But, behind the tough tomboy exterior she was the sweetest person ever. Always there to listen if you needed her._

"Kristen?" Olivia Ryan picked up speed in the crowded hallway of OCD, not caring if she tripped in her fake-Prada pumps. It was the end of the school day and she was looking for Kristen Gregory, she knew if there was someone in TPC she could get through to, it would be her. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kristen looked at the girl curiously. Olivia Ryan was always trying to get the attention of TPC but, somehow she could tell this wasn't one of her 'please-help-me-fit-in-with-Massie-Block' rants. "Sure?" She said, sitting down on a bench that was placed in the commons area.

Olivia looked around, as if she were making sure there were no hidden cameras. "She's watching us."

"Who? Massie?" Kristen chuckled, but then looked at the girl seriously. "Are you on something today?"

"Not Massie!" Olivia said, swatting lightly at Kristen's arm. "_Claire_. Claire Lyons is watching us."

"Are you serious?" Kristen snapped, getting up from the bench and frowning down at Olivia. "Girl, you've seriously got some issues."

"No!" Olivia replied, jumping up and following Kristen. "Please, you've got to listen to me. You don't have to believe me but listen. The night she died, I was standing on my porch, getting ready to go inside and she _touched me_. Her spirit touched me. I wasn't sure who or what it was until I found out she was missing."

Kristen took in a shaky deep breath and regarded the girl. "That could've been the wind."

"It wasn't the wind." Olivia shook her head furiously and starring Kristen in the eyes. "It was like she was trying to grab my arm, to stay on earth."

"I don't believe you." Kristen shook her head, obviously lying. She was visibly shaken and didn't want to deal with this now. It was bad enough losing her friend.

Olivia stepped in front of her. "You do believe me, I can tell."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kristen stepped around her, picking up speed in the now empty hallway.

"Kristen, please."

Kristen turned around. "You're crazy. Get away from me."

Olivia grabbed Kristen's arm, not in a violent way. "I know you believe me, so please…"

"I said get away from me!" Kristen broke out into a run down the hallway and out the door of the school into the cold air. She needed to find Massie, or someone now. She picked her cell phone out of her old juicy couture tote bag and let a few tears fall from her eyes as she dialed the familiar number.


	9. Nine

**A/N: two updates in two days?! You don't say…warning:this ones short, but somewhat of importance. Reviews equal updates. Also, check out the end of this chapter for a little thank you note -smile-  
**

**Dedication: to –wildhorsefeathers-, who is writing a story similar to mine…it's a must-read…if it wasn't so good I would've bitched at her about copying my idea (which me bitchin' out someone never ends well…)…but it's just so grand xD**

I shuffled quietly to the candy store, which was where I knew I would find Laura. I hadn't seen her around much in the past week or so, because she was off in her parts of heaven that did not include me. When she wasn't around, I was so lonely—and with the things that were happening down in earth, I wasn't the happiest camper.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, sliding in the booth across from her. She was sitting with a sad expression on her face also, and she offered me a gummy worm.

Laura sighed, looking down at her fingers and then back up at me. "I really miss my family."

"I really miss Earth." I added, slouching in my seat. It looked like Laura and I were going to have another pity fest in heaven.

"Claire? Come here…quickly!" Elizabeth bounded through the door to the candy shop and grabbed my arm, walking me outside to see what was going on. I looked down to see Massie snooping around with Kristen, Olivia and Cam…in the shed. _What were they doing there?_

_Be careful! _I shouted from my heaven, hoping they would be able to hear it.

"Why are we here?" Massie whisper snapped at Kristen, who was kneeling over some of Mr. Wilson's belongings that were being stored in the shed. His shaving kit was propped up against two duffle bags.

Kristen looked at Olivia and nodded her head, signaling for Olivia to explain. "Okay, you may not believe me…" Olivia whispered and looked down at her knock off Coach tennis shoes.

"Massie, you said you thought Mr. Wilson was behind this, right?" Cam asked, looking down at the floor where a piece of paper was and looking back up at Massie.

Massie wrinkled her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Yeah, why?"

Cam picked up the paper and read aloud. "Dear Block family—I am sorry I have to resign from working for you guys. I cannot explain why, but I will be leaving soon. Thank you for allowing me to work for you the years I have. –Arnie."

"Are you serious?" Kristen said, a little too loud and snatched the paper out of his hands. "Massie, you're totally right, he is behind this otherwise he wouldn't be in such a hurry to leave!"

Massie sighed. "But, that doesn't explain why Faux-livia's here with us."

"I told you I would tell you!" Kristen snapped. She nudged Olivia, urging her to go ahead and explain.

Not to long after Olivia told Kristen what she saw and felt, Kristen ended up believing Olivia and called her to apologize. She can't say why she believed her, but the feeling in her gut told her to trust the girl.

Olivia looked at Massie who was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the girl to say something. "Well?"

"On the…when she…her spirit went passed me and reached out to touch me." Olivia said as calmly as she could. She looked up, fully expecting Massie or Cam to push her out of the shed.

Cam took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pocket. "She touched you?"

"She," Olivia started, shakily. "looked like she was running somewhere. She ran past me and reached out like she was going to hold on to me. Like, she didn't want to leave."

"Of course she wouldn't want to leave." Massie said dully, looking up and taking a deep breath.

Olivia continued. "It didn't click until after I heard she was gone and then I knew it was her."

"I believe you." Massie said quietly before getting a chill down her back. "I think we should get out of here."

_When I lived in Orlando, things where dull in comparison to Westchester, going to the library with friends was replaced with going to the mall._

I watched as Sari sat quietly at our old table at the public library, her normally tan face was pale. "Have you guys found anything yet?" She whispered to Sarah and Mandy, who both shook their heads.

"So far so good…" Mandy said proudly, still believing there was a chance that the call they received was a prank.

Sarah sat there starring at the computer for a minute. "Missing Westchester girl believed to be mu-mu…" She suddenly became tongue-tied and logged off the computer. "I'm going to be sick." She mumbled before running towards the bathroom, leaving behind Mandy and Sari.

"This can't be happening." Mandy said, slowly logging off the computer she was on and wiping a lone tear off her face.

_When we were a lot younger, Todd and I used to be best friends, believe it or not. We did almost everything together. I wish the past two years we would've gotten along better._

"Todd? Are you okay, honey?" My mother asked Todd from her spot on the couch. She sipped her cup of coffee and looked sadly at her youngest child and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit by me." She eyed him, he looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten in two years.

He shook his head and said, "I'm going outside."

He then put on a pair of his shoes and opened the door, letting the cold air come inside before he stepped outside.

I watched as he crunched his way to the shed where he saw a shadow. "No, I just…I need to leave. I know, I know I've got to stop messing with the little baby chickens, I just couldn't help myself, this one was so delicious…"

Todd stopped abruptly, glaring at the shadow the voice was coming from. He quickly slipped himself behind the shed and listened to what the mans voice was saying.

"There ain't no way they gon' know, baby." The voice continued. "I wrote them a letter explaining why I'm leaving…yes, I told them mother was ill. They'll fall for it, they're a bunch of rich dumbasses…I'll call you when I leave…I already told you they don't suspect me for nothin'…"

Todd had enough, he couldn't listen anymore and ran back to the guest house. He needed to find his father, pronto! Or even Mr. Block for that matter.

* * *

**Reviewers:**  
_I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, it's the most reviews i've ever got on one story._

I'm going to reply to a few reviews, right now. If I don't reply to yours,** I'm sorry.**  
**  
SeeminglyAngelic**: well, thank you very much -smiles- you're awesome mannn ! when i saw you reviewed me i was like omgggg this is exciting baha

**racheldork: **thank you so much for the compliment, but i don't think this is the -best- story -blushes- hope i don't disapoint youuu ! if i do, feel free to punch me -laughs-

**princessstargirl:** why thank you dah-ling. you rooockkk. -laughs- but, yes i do plan on making the evidence and all that clearer to the family, i just haven't had a chance to do their imput and all that jazz -smiles-

**bailz: **thank you for the review, but to me I do think that TPC is upset over her death, you haven't seen much of their reaction _yet_. but we have Massie out there trying to figure out things with Cam--now Kristen is in the mix with Olivia, I just haven't gotten a chance to do the others -reactions- yet keep reading and i'm sure there will be emotions in there for you dah-ling -smiles-

Now thanks to those who've favorited/alerted the story: _Coco-Chanel333, EHMAGAWDClique4ever, GLITTERxGURL, J.H.Q.S.316, MissAmericanDream, Sakura-su ,SeeminglyAngelic, arystar, bubbly4edward, carefree34, edwardlover26, emeraldeyes101, kaylaf96, loveme2times, maplexsyrup, racheldork, xCupcakeHearts, Bailz, CamsGirl, CliqueForever, CliqueLuver4lyfe,Crystalized Chaos, KristenElisabeth, Nacialuvssoccer, Rabbitstorm, candyapples567, coachlover18, fangrl123, hotbabygurl101t, itachifan1243, jcyz, ps269, welcome to maddieland, xoxoshopaholicdancerxoxo_


	10. Ten

**52 REVIEWS!? THANK YOU BBYS. THIS ONES FOR EVERYONEEEE!**

"Did you just see that?" I whispered to Elizabeth, who was talking to me on the curb outside of the candy store, our usual spot to just sit around and talk. Laura would usually be with us, watching the living, but she was off in the parts of heaven Elizabeth and I were not.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and turned to look at me. "Your brother better run like the wind, and get someone after Mr. Wilson. God, let justice come."

I sat there, mouth agape—still in shock from hearing Mr. Wilson talking about me, and from Todd hearing it. I was so happy that Todd overheard the conversation, maybe if he ran fast enough he would be able to talk to my parents and get the cops involved, before Mr. Wilson left for good.

"Mr. Wilson won't get away from this." Elizabeth said with far more confidence than I had.

"He better not." I muttered and got up to walk away.

* * *

_Arnie Wilson had always been clever—there were two things he was extremely good at in the world. Bringing life to plants and messing with peoples heads. If you hadn't guessed I wasn't the first person he did this too, he was pretty good at covering things up and he'd "hit it – then quit it". I already had lost fate in him being arrested, even if my brother knew he was behind it and Massie, Olivia, Cam and Kristen were onto something.  
_

* * *

"Sh." Massie whispered to Olivia, digging through some of the files her parents had of 'Arnie Wilson'. She had Olivia stay the night so they could do some snooping around, figure out something's about him, something's that could bring him down and let justice shine through.

Olivia elbowed Massie, pointing at the top drawer of the file cabinet. "I think I found something." She whispered, eyeing the folder that said 'Wilson, Arnold.'

"Perfect." Massie whispered back, shutting the drawer quietly and leading the way out of the room, bumping into Todd Lyons. "What're you doing here?" She asked, dropping the folder to the ground.

"Looking for you." Todd said, leaning down to pick up the folder for her. "What's up with all this?" He asked handing her the folder and then motioning towards it.

She shook some of her glossy brunette hair out of her face and Olivia cleared her throat. "We're just…"

"Doing some research on Mr. Wilson." Olivia finished for her, glancing around the hallway and looking down at Bean who had been trailing them that evening. Bean looked up and barked at Olivia and sniffed her leg, jumping up on her playfully she pet him.

"Oh." Todd said, scratching the back of his neck and saying. "I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Okay?" Massie gulped, walking away and motioning for the others to follow. Once they reached her room Massie shut the door and sat down on her purple bean bag chair, allowing Bean to jump up on her lap and motioning for Todd and Olivia to sit down on the floor beside her. "Go ahead."

"So, earlier, I went outside to just get some fresh air…" Todd mumbled and looked up to see if they understood what he said. When Massie nodded and okay he continued. "It was weird, I heard Mr. Wilson talking on his cell phone to someone, saying that he was going to leave…"

"We found a note from him." Olivia said, looking at Massie who was sitting there with no expression. She hadn't seen much of a reaction from Massie—just a change in her attitude. She seemed a little nicer than usual, and wasn't putting her down every two seconds. There wasn't that shine in her eyes anymore, either.

Massie bobbed her head and added. "We already know he's going to leave. But it's so weird, I mean, why leave so suddenly after something like…that happens?"

"He was saying things." Todd said softly, looking at both girls. "Things like, 'I've got to stop messing with the baby chickens' and 'she was so delicious' and how 'no one would suspect him'…"

This caught Massie attention and she leaned forward. "Why didn't you tell, oh I don't know, you're parents?" She snapped, tossing her slipper at his head, which luckily missed.

"They weren't home." Todd shrugged, lying. He had been nervous about telling anyone, afraid they wouldn't believe him. His original plan was to tell his parents, but for some reason he chickened out. I want to jump down from heaven and shake some sense into him.

Olivia sighed, "Well why didn't you call the cops?"

"What if he leaves?" Massie demanded, you could tell she was extremely mad. Her face was turning a bit red and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

Todd shook his head. "He could've been talking about anything…"

"You've got to be joking, Todd." Massie growled, walking over to the window which she could see the place Mr. Wilson stayed at in full view. "'No one would suspect me', hello that's just obvious there." She walked over to her phone, it was time to take matters into her own hands. "I'm calling the cops."

* * *

_My FBFF's were hurt, hurt that they lost their best friend. Hurt, that my parents didn't even bother to let them know. Hurt, that someone would harm me.  
_

* * *

"I can't believe no one even let us know." Mandy wiped a tear from her eye with her tissue and blew her nose, letting out a noise that sounded like a foghorn. "I mean we were her best friends."

Sari shook her head, "How did this even happen? Why to Clairebear? She never did anything wrong!"

"Things like this happen everyday." Sarah said dully, shaking her head and crying. "But it's not supposed to happen to us."

"It didn't happen to _us_." Mandy replied, clutching her stomach. "God, what did he do to her?"

"It might as well be happening to us." Sarah snapped, rubbing her already red eyes. "This is just…it's like my hearts breaking." She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, throwing the used tissue on the floor.

Sari grabbed a tissue from the almost empty box and rolled to her side, not facing the other girls. "I told my mom, she's absolutely heart broken too."

"Not as much as us." Sarah replied, groaning. "No one hurts as much as us."

"What about her parents? And Todd?" Mandy asked Sarah, rolling her eyes. "I bet they're hurting just as much as us, if not more."

"They're probably hurting more." Sari said, sniffing her nose and adding. "Maybe we should go up to Westchester…"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "But for what? It's not going to change that fact that Claire's…gone."

"But we could see how she lived before she…left." Sarah said, sitting up from where she was laying and rubbing her nose. "We could help the Lyons' out, I mean we knew her as long as they did, you know?"

* * *

_Short, I know, cliffy? Definitely. You'll just have to check back for a new update._


	11. Eleven

**REVIEW.I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW.**

Later that night, I watched as Olivia crept into the guest house. Not to snoop, but to be there. Something was drawing her to my house—my life. She opened the door to my brother's room and eyed the walls.

Todd sat up in bed, "Massie's friend." He said simply, motioning for her to come in as long as she was quiet.

"I had a dream about her." Olivia whispered to my brother, sitting down on the edge of his bed and squinting to see in the dark.

He blinked, still a bit sleepy. "Claire?" he asked.

Olivia only nodded, her white-blonde hair almost glowing in the dark.

"What happened in your dream?" My brother whispered back, moving closer. He was obviously interested.

Olivia took a deep breath and started to tell him. "It was snowing outside," She started, "And she was drawn into the shed, Mr. Wilson was talking to her about To Kill a Mocking Bird…I wanted to stop her." She stopped herself, looking at her feet. "But I couldn't…I was standing by a tree and I couldn't move. Then I woke up."

Todd took a deep breath, "I don't dream about her." He rolled his eyes, as if it was lame to dream.

"Do you miss her?" She asked seriously, placing her hands in her lap while he reached over and turned on his bedside lamp.

"Yes."

"Are you going to contact the police before it's too late?" Olivia stood and walked over to the door, waiting for an answer.

Todd and stood up and starred at her. It took him a few minutes to answer, but finally muttered. "Yes."

And with that, Olivia excited the room.

_When my brother doesn't feel well, or has a lot on his mind he never sleeps. Listening to the sounds houses make help him think—distract him._

At 4 A.M, the next morning my father was heard stumbling around the kitchen. He obviously hadn't slept very well the night before, and was getting up to drink some coffee before heading to work, leaving my mother snoring lightly in their bedroom—getting some much needed sleep.

Todd heard him in the kitchen, and lifted up the covers to his bed. Getting up and walking into the kitchen he watched my dad for a few minutes before he even knew he was there.

"Todd." My father said, looking at him. "Did I wake you?" He asked apologetically.

"No." Todd said simply, starring at my father seriously. "I need to talk to someone."

My dad placed his cup on the counter and walked over to the table. "Come sit with me, talk with me."

_Mr. Wilson had many other victims, over time he seemed to have forgotten the names. But not me, I knew each and everyone of their names_.

Mr. Wilson had an apartment, just a mile away from Massie's house that was paid for by Mr. Block. It was a small one—just enough room for him. He had brought my blood home with him, traces of it on the clothes he had now disposed of and spots on the kitchen sink.

He knew, knew that someone was on to him. That's why he wanted to leave Westchester. He decided not to leave right away—that would be far too obvious. Instead, he kept the letter he wrote to the Block's in the shed, away from anyone else and decided that before the summer started he would leave.

Although no one had bothered him about the murder, he had spotted a few people roaming around the shed. Eyeing him from a distance. He never change his pattern—he just went about his business, ignoring the eyes that bored into him at times.

He would think about things every once and a while. Who he had touched in the past, who had tried to get to. "Baby chicks" he called them. Over the years he had forgotten names, but remembered their faces.

In a yellow shoebox, he kept an item of each persons. A wedding ring, a grocery list, a pair of glasses, the heel of a shoe, a heart shaped necklace, a tube of lipstick, my composition notebook. He would take them out when he was certain nobody would stop by for an "unexpected visit" and place them out in front of him. He'd rub them, study them and smile.

It made him proud, all the stuff he'd collected from these poor, innocent people. There would be a twinkle in his eye when he'd think about these crimes. He'd sit there for hours at a time, before going to bed and count them. 1,2,3. Look at them with such pride.

It made me sick watching, I wanted to go down there and punch him. Hurt him almost as much as he hurt me.

As I watched him, the names of the girls came to me. Whispered to me.

There was only one girl that made it away from him in time. Her name was Georgia, from Chicago, Illinois, he had convinced her to get into his van. She was a tiny little thing—10 years old but looked 7. All he did was rip the heel of her shoe. Simple as that, conned her into getting into the van and took her shoes off.

He obviously had a different agenda, but once she started sobbing the sound bothered him. Drilling into him, he pleaded with her. Hushed her—told her to be quiet and just get out. Slowly step out of the van, barefoot and nothing would happen to her. But, she wouldn't. She just cried more.

He took a knife and sliced one of her heels off the bottom of the shoe, someone pounded on the side of the van. He heard men's voices and a woman yelling.

"I'm going to call the cops you sick bastard." She shouted, pounding on the back of the van waiting for him to open it up.

"What the hell are you doing to that kid?" A man yelled.

Mr. Wilson slowly handed the little girl her shoes, and watched her slip them on. She glared at him before opening the door and running like a bat out of hell.

"I was trying to repair her shoes." Mr. Wilson snapped as he came out of the van.

The girl was still hysterical, standing there behind a boy who seemed to be her older brother. Mr. Wilson was all reason and eerily calm. But Georgia had seen it, what I had seen in his eyes. He wanted something unspoken, that only Georgia and I could see.

The men and woman starred at him confused, all saying their goodbyes almost completely forgetting the scene. Apologizing for the ruckus he got into his van and drove away. Taking the heel of the shoe with him.


End file.
